


Where Do We Go

by BarefootJourney



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootJourney/pseuds/BarefootJourney
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick mission for Seven.  But she ends up trapped on a chaotic Borg resistance cube, that is being tapped into by another Queen, and has been tampered with by people who have no idea what they're doing.  Obviously, Janeway will never abandon a member of her crew.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway & Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Where Do We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not thrilled with this, but while sitting in the barn, waiting for the farrier to show up for my pony today, I figured I'd just try pounding out a quick scene, starting with the prompt "link". It's become a rough draft of something i will likely end up inserting into another tale.  
> For reference, I'm thinking this probably occurs somewhere around the time within my story "Something Empty"

Seven shook, the effort already having drained her energy.

“Captain you need to go. I can’t hold them off much longer.”

“No.” 

“Go!”

“No. I’m not leaving you.”

“You will die.”

“That’s a threat I’ve heard far too often in my life.”

“It is not a threat, it is a certainty.”  
Agony filled her head and she faltered.  
“I can’t!” She called out amidst the pain and fatigue.

“You can’t do it alone, but I’m willing to make a hefty wager that *we* can. Connect to me,”

“No.” Horror at the prospect.

“Seven, let me in.”

“No!”

“The shuttle is already out of range. Allow me to link in….. Comply!”

And there it was, the beginning familiar jolt of the hive, probing her mind.  
A weak, thready pulse of Seven was the first to enter and she latched onto it, holding it above all the others.   
_Seven._ She thought. _Seven it’s you and me here now, alright. You’re going to pull from me to direct these cubes and regain control._

  
_One voice can be stronger than a thousand voices._ She repeated the line from so long ago, invoking the memory. _Seven listen to me. I know you can win this. Resist. I’m not leaving without you._ Another memory, to drive home the honesty of that promise.

The chaos was deafening, but Janeway protected her connection with Seven. The Queen from the opposing hive would not win. These drones will not rejoin the Collective. They are individuals.

Around them, relays blew out and sparks exploded as parts of the cube self destructed, and drones that succumbed to the other Queen tried to enter the central plexus, having turned on Seven and themselves.

“Fight it, Seven!”  
She was caught in the swarm. Half wanted to kill her, half insisted on keeping her as their Queen.  
The discord had infiltrated the interface.

****  
Janeway wasn’t one to believe in magic or faerie tales, but it was all she had left.  
“I hope you’re right about this, Mom.” she murmured before using every spare ounce that wasn’t directed at holding the revolting drones at bay to blast vivid images of home, love, happiness into the collective consciousness.   
She felt her reserves sap quickly, but her determination was unrelenting and when she pulled on her love for the woman beside her, tugged on their bond, it boosted the power of those thoughts, showing them at home, smiling, her mom, her dog, sunsets, Icheb and Q and Naomi, a beautiful montage of a life not yet lived.  
One short scene after another, Janeway shoved through their connection, desperately trying to hold onto Seven in her mind. 

They were gaining ground.  
Janeway could feel some of the drones rejoining the resistance, but they weren’t out of danger yet.

Through the buzzing cacophony, she heard “chronoton flux”, “spatial rift opening”. 

And then, a third voice entered the separate, isolated section between her and Seven.   
“I see my penchant for the psychotic adventures of chaos and truth still holds strong.”


End file.
